WarPed
by TheComplex33
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were normal high school students. Were. Until one day they meet a strange, odd-color haired girl. All they wanted to do was help. A shitload that did for them, right? AU Main: NaruSakuSasu


**Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha **_**were**_** normal high school students. **_**Were.**_** Until one day they meet a strange, odd-color haired girl. All they wanted to do was help. A shitload that did for them, right? **

**WarPed.**

Naruto Uzumaki ran for whatever he had left of his dull teenage life.

_Click, click,click._ The sounds of high-heeled shoes followed him wherever he went. It kinda lowered his pride too. I mean, the sound of high-heeled shoes making you fear for your life isn't really going to help your confidence.

"NARUTO !! Get back here you slacker, you're taking your swimming exam and you're going to LIKE IT!!"

'Fuck pride, I'm running like HELL!!', thought the scared-out-of-his-pants Uzumaki.

His sneakers clicked rapidly on the concrete that surrounded his school. The wind blew all around Naruto as he ran, his golden-colored hair unable to keep up with his speed as it was blown back. He snickered, knowing that granny wouldn't be able to keep up with him. Naruto was one of the best athletes in his school!

Assuring himself that the danger had passed, Naruto came to a screeching halt. His chest heaved up and down heavily as he took deep intakes of air, filling his lungs with the much needed oxygen. With the back of his palm Naruto wiped the accumulating beads of sweat off his forehead. His black shirt, soaked with sweat, stuck to his toned body.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Naruto quickly turned to snickering again.

"Granny can't even keep up with me, HA! I'm not taking some dumb swimming exam!", he exclaimed, the Cheshire grin growing ever wider on his tanned face. "WAHAHA-UFGEHUWIFBBSGH--!".

A loud crash preceded, Naruto landing facedown on the scorching ground.

"Ha!! Whose the 'granny' now, smartass!?", Tsunade spoke, poking Naruto's forehead and wiggling mockingly on top of him. She flicked her blonde hair behind her shoulders and leaned forward, her large 'assets' pressing against the back of Naruto's head.

Naruto was all too quick to turn green, imaging those old, wrinkly, _things,_ against then back of his head. "GROSS! Baa-chan, get off!!", he yelled frantically. "Well...you asked Naruto.".

Tsunade willingly got off...then grabbed Naruto's ear and started dragging him back into the school.

"I hope you're ready for the exam!!"

"Baa-chan, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO--"

"Tsunade-sama!", yelled a familiar voice.

Naruto grumpily crossed his arms, "Dammit, I can never finish my dramatic lines!"

Tsuande whacked Naruto on the head and looked at the new arrival. Recognizing who it was he was she raised an eyebrow. "Sasuke Uchiha? What do you want?", she asked, a slight annoyed tone appearing in her inquiry. "Oi, a couple of freshman are getting rowdy", he pointed to the other side of school grounds while replying, "A crowd is forming.". Tsunade groaned unladylike and hopped off Naruto, "Are you _serious_?", she mumbled, storming off grumpily after her victory.

Naruto got up groggily, slightly green in the face. He turned to Sasuke, who was brushing his hand through his sleek black, gravity defying hair. "A fight? Let's join!!", he roared, back to himself. Naruto started to sprint towards the other side of the school grounds, hyped up. Suddenly Sasuke's hand shot out and grabbed Naruto's jacket.

"Eh?! Sasuke-teme, get off!", Naruto exclaimed, whacking the protruding hand off his jacket,

"What's up? Too scaaaaaaaaared?? Kekeke!"

"There's no fight.", Sasuke explained casually

"Wh-whaaaat?! B-but you said!!",Naruto shouted

"I know what I said", he smirked. Naruto raised an eyebrow but then smiled that Cheshire grin of his,"Sasuke, you're so sly!".

"Well aware, but unless you want to take a dip in the pool.",Sasuke replied, once again grabbing Naruto's jacket and pulling him towards the exit, "You'll start walking."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, clearly confused,"Why??"

"NARUTO!!SASUKE!!"

"Oh...that's why..."

review?

Naruto and Sasuke continued their very, very brisk walk home. It was mid-afternoon and the lazy summer mood was hanging heavily upon them.

Sasuke wiped his forehead of the incriminating beads of sweat and took a large swig of his water bottle.

They passed by an old construction building. It used to be the building of a large company that would be under going renovations to make it 'bigger and better'. However, it was reported that they had gone bankrupt and was unable to fund the continuation of the construction. Thusly it was abandoned, and now all that's left are a few pillars and large debris.

'Chech, it's not my problem', Naruto thought pleasantly

'Hn..., whatever', Sasuke thought.

Suddenly there was a large crash, sounding like a mini-earthquake. Both quickly looked toward the source of the sound, the old construction building. The pillars on the left side were quickly tumbling down, large debris falling everywhere creating a smog.

Naruto and Sasuke stared in shock.

"Shit, we have to get out of here!!" , Sasuke screamed.

They both started running away from the building, Naruto taking out his cell to alert someone.

Out of nowhere a feminine scream filled the air, soaring above the sound of pivoting concrete.

Naruto was quick to turn heel, Sasuke not far behind.

"Naruto, what the hell, are you insane!?"

"I heard a girl scream Sasuke!!", Naruto replied, running faster.

Sasuke groaned and ran as well. When they reached the front of the building there it, or rather she, was.

The girl was petite, height averaged at about 5 feet. She had light peach skin and was wearing a light orange and red dress with brown boots. They looked old and tattered. Her eyes were a deep emerald, and her hair was stuffed into a large brown hat.

The strange girl looked at them with pleading eyes, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

She opened her mouth and spoke with a shaky voice, "He-help me."

review?

A/N: And there you have it! The beginning to my first fanfiction ever! Please stay tuned to find out what's going on. Chapter 2 will be out soon! Also, there will be a lot of

'Someone x Someone x Someone', AKA threeways or triangles. Final pairings are undecided.

_Please review. :D There will be more romance in the next chapter and hopefully, more adventure as well!_


End file.
